Crushes in Cleveland
by XxPianogirl98xX
Summary: Elka runs into a girl names Sophie on the streets, and befriends her. As do the rest of the woman. Sophie practically lives there. But she also has a secret. Also add in Melanie's son Will coming back and you got quite a visit!  WillxSophie please read
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers! XD**

**I decided after last night's episode of Hot In Cleveland with Joe that I would write a FF about it. So...think of it as a continuation. Fair?**

**Now, I realized that there are not many Hot In Cleveland FF, so I hope whoever is reading is also my fellow readers!**

**Now, I can't reallly remember every fact about HIC, so I will update more at least by Sat, (there is gonna be a marathon) so I can catch up.**

**So, the main character is Sophie. I would love to of used my name, but I kept thinking of Sophie. So here is Sophie!**

**And as for the title, I know it's crappy, but it's all I could think of.**

**Review please!**

**And also, read 'What happens in the kitchen stays in the kitchen by Genevieve Evely. Please! I love you if you do! It's an awesome story!**

* * *

It was an ordinary Friday afternoon for Melanie who was reading on the History of Cleveland, Rejoyla who was looking through a magazine, and Victoria who was on her laptop looking herself up, till Elka came through the front door with a grin on her elderly wrinkled face.

"Why are you so happy?" Victoria asked as Elka came and sat on the sofa.

"I met this girl today when I was walking! She is so nice too. I think I can really connect with her!" Elka said bouncing up and down.

"Well she sounds nice." Melanie said happy that Elka found someone she can relate too.

"Yea. And I invited her over if you don't mind." Elka said still smiling.

"No. no. no. We don't mind at all! We can't wait to meet her!" Rejoyla reassured.

"Great! Oh I can't wait for you to meet her!" Elka said excitedly.

"Well when is she coming?" Victoria asked getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"Soon." Elka said, and right then the door-bell rang.

"Oh! That's her!" She said getting up and opening the door. Who they saw there surprised everyone except Elka.

There stood a girl who looked to be about seventeen to eighteen years old, with brown eyes, dark brown hair that had red highlights, and two blue streaks on the right, and a single one under on the left. She was slender, and wore a black Beatles 'Let it be' T-shirt, with dark grey skinny jeans, and black sued boots that came about to her knees. She also had a guitar case on her back. It was clear from her appearance that she was a 'rocker chick' as they call it now-a-days.

Elka grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

"Girls. This is Sofia." She introduced.

"But call me Sophie. Everyone calls me that." Sophie interjected shyly.

"Sophie. What a beautiful name. I'm Rejoyla."

"And I'm Melanie."

"And I'm Victoria." Victoria said coming out of the kitchen and posing while throwing her arms up.

Sophie's eyes grew wide and she began to stutter.

"Y-your y-your Victoria Chase!" She squealed jumping up. "Oh my gosh! I love your acting!"

"Really?" Victoria said interested.

"Duh!" She yelled grinning like mad.

"Now here's a girl who knows her stuff!" Victoria said putting an arm around Sophie.

Melanie shared a glance with Rejoyla.

"So. How did you and Elka exactly meet?" Melanie asked.

"Well I was just walking on the side-walk coming home when I ran into her." Elka said.

"And I was just coming back from the Library, and I was walking home when I ran into Elka. We got talking, and we had a lot in common." Sophie said. She seemed nervous when she mentioned 'home', but the other's shrugged it off.

"Oh! So you're a reader then?" Rejoyla asked.

"Yea! I love books! I read stuff like Supernatural and romance though." Sophie replied.

"Well that's wonderful! Um, Sophie, would you mind for a second? We just need to ask Elka something…" Melanie said trailing off trying to find an excuse.

"In the kitchen! We need to ask her something in the kitchen!" Rejoyla said.

"Yup! So if you don't mind us…" Melanie said walking backwards into the kitchen with Rejoyla.

"Well what do you need to tell me?" Elka asked unaware of the situation.

"Elka! Kitchen! Now!" Melanie said sternly.

"Ok! Ok! Don't get your panties in a twist." Elka said. Then she looked at Sophie who was still standing. "Sophie dear. Why don't you sit here for a moment."

"Um…okay." Sophie said un-surely and let Elka lead her to the couch.

"We'll just be one minute dear." Rejoyla said as they shut the kitchen door.

Once the four woman were safely in the kitchen, they all turned to look at Elka.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Really? She looks like she's seventeen years old a-" Melanie said but was cut off by Elka.

"She's twenty years old." She corrected calmly.

"Whatever. The point is, Elka, your older than her! Much older than her!" Melanie said.

"Uh, Melanie? I don't mean to interfere or anything…but, you sound like a mother-which you are- but you sound like a mother telling her teenage daughter not to date a boy who's older than her. Relax." Rejoyla said.

"Yeah. Just relax." Victoria said.

Melanie sighed.

"Sorry. I just got a bit of the over protective mother type there for a sec." She said breathing deeply.

"She seems really nice…" Rejoyla said.

"Of course she is! I mean, she like's my acting!" Victoria said.

"And she's pretty musical too I'm guessing. I mean, she has a Beatles shirt, and a guitar on her back." Melanie said.

"Thank you!" Elka said walking out of the kitchen with the others following her.

"I can go…if you want…" Sophie said softly getting up slowly.

"No! Stay! Everything's fine!" Melanie said.

"Okay…" Sophie said sitting back down.

"So Sophie. You play the guitar?" Rejoyla said gesturing to the six stringed instrument that was now leaning against the couch.

"Um yea!" Sophie said pulling it out. She then started playing simple cords.

"Wow. That's wonderful." Elka said smiling.

"Thanks." Sophie said looking down blushing as she put her guitar back in it's case.

"So you like the Beatles?" Melanie asked pointing to Sophie's T-shirt.

"Yes! I love them!" Sophie said grinning. "I love their songs like 'Michelle' and 'Let it be' I also love the song 'Imagine' By John Lennon!" She said proudly.

"Wow. You have a great taste in music." Rejoyla said.

"Do you like Justin Bieber?" Elka asked out of the blue.

"Justin bieber? Um… not necessarily." Sophie answered confused.

"Oh. Because I love her!" Elka said.

"Her? Um, Elka? Justin Bieber is a boy." Sophie informed her cautiously.

"Why do they always keep saying that…" She muttered to herself.

"So what about school?" Melanie asked.

"Forget school! What about boys! Do you have a special someone?" Elka said elbowing Sophie who blushed.

"Um, well, I had to transfer schools. I'm originally from Toronto. I went to the University there, but I had to move down here for…purposes. And the schools here won't let anyone in till second semesters start. That's in January. So I'm looking for schools right now." Sophie explained.

"Wow. Wait, you got into the University there? That's amazing. And it can't be that bad that you have to wait till January. I mean, it's only two months away right? And I'm sure you'll find a great school!" Melanie said.

"Yeah. Of course." Sophie said. "But I kinda do miss my friends there and stuff. But oh well."

They talked and asked more questions a bit more and learned that;

She's twenty years old. Was born in Toronto, and lived there most of her life. Study's music. Plays the guitar and piano. Her parents work, but she didn't really go into detail. She only had two boyfriends before, but she ended them both because either; the guy was stupid and never understood her, or they were dicks. Plain and simple.

It was around 5:30pm when Melanie's phone beeped alerting a text had been received.

She read it for a moment then looked up with a shocked and happy expression on her face.

"What?" Victoria asked.

"Will's coming! Melanie exclaimed.

"That's awesome Melanie! Rejoyla praised.

"Who's Will? Your boyfriend? Husband?" Sophie asked clueless.

"If only you knew…" Elka muttered under her breath with a chuckle which made Sophie glance curiously at her.

Melanie coughed nervously.

"Um no. Will's my son. He just turned twenty-one." Melanie answered.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know…" Sophie said embarrassed.

"No it's fine." Melanie said chuckling.

"When's he coming? I thought he was in school in LA?" Victoria asked.

"He is. But apparently their doing some sort of maintenance in the school so their letting the kids out for two months. They also have to study as well, but it's like a break." Melanie explained.

"That's great! Maybe you can do more now for this visit!" Rejoyla said.

"Yea I bet we could…" Melanie said drifting off into thought.

"You'll love Will. He's such a sweetheart!" Elka informed Sohpie.

Sophie nodded in understanding.

It's been a week since Sophie had been introduced, and she quickly became like family to the four woman. She practically lived there! But they didn't ask why she was always there, and welcomed her with open arms.

Today Melanie's son Will would be coming, and staying for two months. It was pretty much all Valerie could talk about.

They were all waiting in the living room waiting, each doing their own things.

Melanie was tidying up the house.

Victoria was aimlessly watching T.V.

Rejoyla was reading a magazine with beauty tips.

Elka was knitting.

And Sophie was on the couch with a notebook at hand trying to write a new song.

"You know," Melanie started as she paused from cleaning. "You _could_ help me clean the house _before _Will got here."

"Why? That's why you're here. And he's your son." Elka said innocently.

Melanie groaned and went back to cleaning.

"Here let me help you Melanie." Sophie said putting her notebook down and went to help Melanie whip the windows.

They continued this for about five minutes until Sophie's phone rang.

She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID, then started to panic.

"Um… can you excuse me for a moment? I need to take this." She said looking around.

"Of course. Go right ahead."

Sophie nodded and went through the kitchen door for privacy.

The Others couldn't hear what she was saying, it only came out muffled by the door.

Soon enough the door bell rang, and Sophie was still in the Kitchen.

"Oh! That's him!" Melanie exclaimed and rushed to the door.

"You act like you haven't seen him in forever when in reality it was only a few weeks ago…" Elka said.

"He's her son what do you expect?" Victoria asked rhetorically

Melanie gave them a warning glance and opened the door where her twenty-one year old son Will stood with a warm smile. And this time, no phone in hand.

"Will!" Melanie exclaimed and engulfed him into a huge hug.

"Hey mom." Will said chuckling hugging his mother back.

"God I missed you." She said once she released him.

"I missed you to mom, but it's only been a few weeks." He said smiling.

"Your point? I'm still your mother." She said leading him into the living room. "You remember the girls?"

"Yup. Hey!" He said waving to them as they smiled and waved back.

"And there's someone else I want you to meet. She's in the kitchen right now for sec…" Melanie said.

"Cool." Will said putting his things on the couch.

When his mother had said she had someone for him to meet, he expected someone who was older than thirty. Not that someone who walked out of the kitchen looking troubled but put on a smile for everyone to see.

Sophie walked out of the kitchen slightly troubled by the phone conversation with the person she once thought she knew, but put on a smile when she walked out. But ended up freezing. In front of her stood a man who looked around her age, with short brown hair, brown eyes, and some facial hair.

To put it simply, he was very good looking.

Will also stared back, and took in what she was wearing. Which at the moment was wearing shiny black leggings, a grey tank top then a black tank top over it saying 'Who? Who? WHO CARES?' and black knee high boots.

They stared at each other for a few moments, but Sophie broke the eye contact and looked down blushing. No one noticed their exchange except Elka.

"Will, this is Elka's friend." Melanie introduced.

Sophie was very nervous around Melanie's son, so she couldn't exactly think straight.

"Hi I'm Sophia!" She said sticking out her hand. "But you can call me Sophie. That's what everyone calls me. Or you can call me Soph. Only some people can call me that though-And I'm gonna shut up now." Sophie said in a rush then looked down embarrassed. But Will thought it was cute.

"That would be smart." Elka said and Sophie glared at her.

"I'm Will." He said shaking her hand smiling at her.

She blushed when he smiled at her.

"So your Elka's friend?" Will asked once he got settled and the four older woman of the house were in the kitchen, while Will and Sophie were in the living room.

"Um yea. I kinda just, ran into her on the streets." Sophie said.

"That's cool." Will said.

"So um, did you know, that Cleveland was really spelled C-l-e-_a-_v-e-l-a-n-d?" He suddenly asked. He was hoping to use as a hook-line- and sinker.

"Really? Hm. I never knew."

They continued just like that. With simple small talk going between them. They were both to nervous to bring up a whole conversation, so it stayed simple.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**I could totally imagine Joe being like that!**

**So, what do you think Sophie's secret is?**

**Do you feel love in the air? :P**

**Please review!**

**I loved writing Elka's parts!**

**Review!**


	2. Authors Note- VERY Important- Deleting--

Hello my loves. Yeah, I know. Long time no see. I deeply apologize for that. I just… it's been really hectic. That's really the only excuse I have, and you have complete free reign to hate me. I'm sorry.

Anyway, I know a lot of you are anticipating updates on my stories… but this author's note won't be a good one.

I'm putting the majority of my stories up for adoption. I just can't handle them all, and honestly, I should of really drafted most of my stories before posting them all at once. And not to mention I still have more stories in my notebook ready to be posted, but I just haven't gotten around to it.

_So, here are the stories I'm putting up for Adoption:_

**-Untouched.**

**-Surprise, Surprise.**

**-Rest In Love.**

**-Remember The Times.**

**-High school with Popstars.**

**-You Belong With Me.**

**-The Life Ring.**

**-My Happy Ending Will Come.**

**-Dead To The World.**

_Stories I'm considering putting up for adoption:_

**-Don't Forget.**

_Stories I'm deleting (I don't even know why I posted these. They were a joke really.):_

**-Jonas Brothers Dream**

**- Secret Circle AIM Chat**

_Stories I'm willing to work on:_

**-After Camp Rock: A Journey.**

**- My Version of Camp Rock.**

**** Please note, I probably will keep these stories, now when I update them, is a different story. After Camp Rock: A Journey was my first story on here, and honestly I can't let it go because I still have an idea for the plot. I know the grammar is HORRIBLE in the first few chapters, but that's because I was getting used to the new program I was using, and really just never got up to editing it. And plus, I don't like the pace I was moving at with the relationships. So I'll edit that as well. But now that I'm thinking about it, I will update it. If any of you want to give me some idea's, you're more than welcome to!**

If you don't see a story listed on here, that means it's safe, and I will continue writing it.

I don't just want to give these stories to anyone, because frankly, they're my babies, and I want to make sure they will go in the direction I had intended them to. If it's not too much to ask for you to fill out this form? :S

Name (First or username):

Story you would like to adopt:

What do you plan on doing with the story plot?:

Would you be willing to let me in on it every once in a while?:

And that's it! I really want these stories continued and put to good use instead of just sitting here. I'll get back into my routine writing, I promise. The first thing I will do is edit After Camp Rock: A Journey, that's for sure. I've been nagging myself for so long, you have no idea.

Now for those of you who have patiently (or not) waited for my updates, if you'd like, Review to this (if it's a story I'm keeping) that you want a preview, and if there's enough people wanting a preview of what's to come, I'll do one for each story that gets reviews (This Author's Note is being posted on ALL of my stories).

Again, I'm so sorry for the delay or if I've upset you with this, but it's for what's best. Of course if and when a story gets adopted, I will be posting who the new owner is. If you have any questions or anything of the sort, don't be afraid to message me!

Lots of love, Tifani xx


End file.
